A Call to Force
by PurelyMediocre
Summary: The Others won. It was a painful truth so the Old Gods decided to change it. If no one from their world could stop the Others on there own, maybe with knowledge and skills from another world they might. The Old Gods prepare to merge the souls of their chosen from the world of westeros and souls from a galaxy far far away. OOC!Jon Snow OOC!Val OOC!Daenerys


**A/N Hello this will be the first story I have ever posted. I have gone over it twice for mistakes but I am not the most observant of readers. I am sure there are still mistakes, especially grammatical ones. Currently I do not have anyone to beta this story so if someone would like to volunteer it would be much appreciated. This story will be slow to update.**

Obi-wan I

Keepings one's individuality in the force after death was an odd experience. The view of reality is much clearer when you lack eyes with which to see it. Obi-wan was unsure exactly how long it had been since he had appeared on Endor. Time was nebulas when you existed in a state of un-being. He hadn't done anything remarkable since Endor. Another odd thing he had noticed was, try as he might, he could not become fully one with the Force. It was as if the Force itself had some other purpose for him. So there he sat, everywhere and nowhere all at once. In his time not-being he had viewed his life multiple times over with a detached interest. He supposed it was boredom that drove him to review his life, but he wasn't quite sure. His emotions were dull and unobtrusive now.

After years of nothing suddenly there was something. A tug on his consciousness. It was barely noticeable at first. Had he not spent so much time alone in field of barely tapped energy he would not have sensed it. Slowly, over what Obi-wan felt was a great amount of time, it grew.

It grew until the Force seemed to relinquished him into the constricting grip of some foreign power. He felt present, something he had not felt since the last he manifested. HIs consciousness was in single mass now, not spread across the cosmos like some kind of persevere. After a moment's pause a shift came and then he was somewhere entirely apart from the universe he had known.

The essence of his being ached. He didn't know that was possible. He felt the space around him. It was strange having his awareness limited to his immediate surroundings. He seemed to be in a void. He felt the energy of life around him. It felt different. Like a cousin opposed to a sibling. The not-Force was lethargic responding slowly to his mental inquiries. It like a great beast that had recently come out of hibernation. It was denser as well if the Force was a constant breeze this was a current. He reached further into the not-Force trying to sense life somewhere in the void that surrounded him.

Then he felt them.

At first he he wasn't sure what they were. They felt similar to a sustained disturbance in the force. That was before they stirred and waves of power rolled of them. The closest he thing he had felt to this was the power of the Ones on Mortis, but even they paled in comparison to these beings. They felt most like the Father. He tried to withdraw his search and to move away leaving whatever they were in peace. He tried and failed. The void seemed to solidify around his consciousness. The beings began an agonizingly slow approach. They moved towards him appearances ever shifting. Sometimes they were small humanoids, sometimes large, sometimes animals, sometimes creatures impossible to describe. Details eluded him without true sight and relying solely on his awareness. When they finally reached him the settled on humanoid forms of varying sizes. One of the forms reached out touching were his body would have been and slowly one materialized. Obi-wan was standing, turelly standing, for the first time in untold years.

His eyes were closed when his body finally formed. He took a moment to marvel at his bodies lack of aches and pains. The body he now inhabited felt like it was in its prime. Running his thumb over his index finger he felt a scar from when a pirate had tried to remove it in torture. His body was likely the one he had in the early Clone Wars. He carefully opened his eyes reveling in the felling of skin passing over the orbs. Looking around him he finally saw what the non-Force entities looked like. Their bodies appeared to be covered in long red fur cloaks that darkened to black at the edges and collar. The black parts of the cloaks seemed to fade in and out of the nothingness that surrounded them. While the cloaks were interesting it was their faces that held his attention. Their faces appeared carved from worn white wood. Their eyes glowed blood with the red of freshly spilt blood. In place of hair they had red foliage and twisting branches that resembled horns or antlers. Obi-wan and the beings stood quietly for a long while, neither seeming to want to break the silence. Finally Obi-wan had enough. He bowed slightly while inclining his head.

"Obi-wan" he gestured to himself, now slightly uncomfortable realising his nakedness. "pleased to meet you?"

As if sensing his discomfort simple yet practical clothing appeared upon him.

" **Settle your mind for your thoughts are loud."** One of the beings spoke with a voice like gravel.

Obi-wan questioned "If you don't mind my asking, what manner of beings are you"

" **We are the Gods of Old, held to by the First Men of Westeros. We have awoken with the coming of winter."**

"I am afraid I have never heard of you or Westeros. If you can indeed read my thoughts you will find me sceptical of your godhood. I mean no offence by it however experiences in my life have lead to my doubt. It would also be much appreciated if you were more specific with our location. Are we in the outer rim or wild space? I do not feel the Force here. It is… unsettling being away from it. The energy I sense here is different."

" **No Offence is taken young one. We have brought you much further than you are imagining. We have brought you across the firmament of worlds. From yours to ours. We broke the boundaries of reality itself to bring you here. Gods exist here with as much certainty as gravity. We are beings of magic. It is what you feel. Magic has slumbered for a time but it stirs with the coming of the Long Night."** The first God spoke again.

The smallest of the Gods raised its voice " **We get ahead of ourselves brother. He knows nothing of the Long Night or the magics that have been lost."** The god tilted its head examining Obi-wan for a moment before speaking again. " **You were preserved by the Force for a reason. We are that reason. We require a champion to act as our avatar on the mortal plane. You have been chosen."**

"Picking me may be a mistake I failed him… I failed them all. I know nothing of this world."

The first God raised its hand cutting Obi-wan off. " **You need not worry. Your lack of knowledge will be seen to by the merger. We chose you for the skills that is transferable. You are after all the Negotiator diplomacy will be vital your endeavor. It would also serve you well to remember your years in the temple some of the exercises they had you perform will be applicable here."**

"Which of my skills, I don't imagine it is my ability to milk a bantha."

" **A darkness rises beyond the wall. An evil stirs. And our people have forgotten. We care not that our influence has waned. In time we shall wax again. Our concern is for the mortal realm as a whole regardless of religion or creed. Should the dead march, and march they will, man must be made ready. Yet they squabble over a piece of deformed iron like children over a sweet cake. You will prepare the North for the coming trials."**

Obi-wan ran a hand through his auburn hair and sighed. He gave a wry grin "Trouble seems to find me even after I am dead. I doubt I have any choice in this."

" **You do not. Your cooperation would be appreciated but is by no means necessary. By the time of the merge it won't matter if what you have decided. But running from this is unbecoming of someone of your pedigree."**

"I don't recall saying I would not cooperate." Obi-wan said with a confidence that hid his inner turmoil.

The second God spoke again " **Do not try to hide your thoughts from use. You can be confident that nothing you do will make things worse. You should view this a chance to fight a war where you can actually make a difference, where you know the true enemy from the beginning. In this war you won't be a puppet in some grand scheme you will be a true player. We are placing you as far back in time as we can without attracting notice. If you wish to have all the advantages we can give you, knell.**

Obi-wan bent his knee. The God reached out and set a bony hand on his brow. His mind was flooded with sights and sounds of a world he had never seen. The images bombarded his mind relentlessly. He saw the land spread out beneath him. The terrain varied greatly from deserts in the south to the great frozen wastes in the far north, from plains to mountains. He felt the world pulse with the waking power of the not-force. The world seemed rich with resources for vast forests to large mountains that appeared to be bursting with vibrant life. There was untapped potential in everything he saw. This was especially true in the North. There was large swaths of land untouched by man just waiting to be utilized. It reminded him of a number of small economic crisis that simply reexamining the nearby space provided the solutions. Asteroid fields that were once seen as simple nucinces could be mined. Gas giants could have parts of their atmosphere harvested. The same ideas could be used on a more terrestrial level. He saw the cities which lacked the ridged organization of advanced societies. The cities were similar in size and squalor to the smaller cities on Ryloth. In the city with the great red keep sewage sat in the poorer streets, evidence towards a lack of infrastructure. As his view was guided place to place he gained a better understanding of what apparently would become his new home. His vision was drawn back north to a giant wall of ice. He felt a deep cold as he viewed it. Not a refreshing cold but a deep bone chilling blood freezing cold. The cold was malicious it felt like it was eating away at his very being. He saw what the Gods had wanted him to see then. He saw the dead marching through broken gates. Among the dead strode tall gaunt figures that had an otherworldly beauty about them. Their armour glimmered and shifted colours as they moved with a etherial grace. At the center of the host a block of these strange humanoids rode spiders of ice. The riders held long spears of ice carfely as to avoid the crystalyn legs of there mounts. Suddenly he felt a gaze land on him. Suddenly the feeling was gone and the world went into reverse.

Watching the world pass as if rewound is not an experience that Obi-wan would recommend. He caught glimpses of great battles as time sawm back around him. Castles rebuilt themselves before his eyes, families grew as members were no longer dead. His mind ached as it attempted to process what was happening. Then it stopped time righted itself. Events began to play out in chronological order. It started with a man bestowing honour on a women other than his wife. His mind temperley expanded he witnessed the small smile on the wife's face. She knew her husband would do this. From that moment forward things spiraled out of control. Obi-wan watched the lives of multiple people concurrently. He was unsure of how he understood it all but he did. He saw as Lyanna Stark stole away with Rhaegar Targaryen neither aware the trouble their disappearance would cause. He saw the three ravens sent one to Winterfell, one to King's Landing and one to Storm's End. He saw the great storm that felled two of the three ravens. He saw Rickard Stark burn. He saw the battles of the rebellion. He experienced everything from the Tournament of Harrenhal to the fall of The Wall.

The small God retracted its hand. It and all of the other Gods gave Obi-wan a chance to collect his thoughts. Obi-wan remained in his kneeling position for quite some time. Finally he stood.

"Well that certainly brightened my day." He said, dripping with sarcasm. "Will I be placed before the tourney. It would have to be a good number of years before in order build any sort of influence."

" **No."** The first God stated flatly.

"No?"

The second God provided a clearer explanation. " **We have neglected to tell you the true measure of what we ask. When you do this we will not be conjuring a body out of nothing for you. You will be merged with another. You will start as two and end as one. Your very essence will be changed. By the time the merge is complete your soul will be combined into a new and unique entity with qualities of both parts.** **Jaehaerys Targaryen will be the other half of the merger. You will grant him wisdom and experience while he, in turn, will bring a mindset that is appropriate for this world."**

"So this will be the true death of of me. How long will the process take and how much of me will be left." Obi-wan queryed quietly.

" **Small portions of your knowledge will meld with Jaehaerys' mind over the first twelve years of his life. You will be in control of his body for twelve nights during those years. We would combine your souls earlier but we need him to develop a sense of self otherwise your traits will be dominant. We need someone who will not hesitate to kill their enemies. Your Jedi training is both a blessing and a curse, you a masterful at combat yet you avoid it at all costs. That would spell disaster in this world. We require a weapon to shield the world."**

"Is there anything else I should be made aware of?"

" **Keep the weirwoods fed. Their roots go deep and far. Allow sinners to serve a greater purpose let their blood flow. Restore the trees where you can and above all do not let any more fall. They keep the Great Other restrained. Now Go."**


End file.
